Triangle
by AP-DC
Summary: (German FF): Firstshipping & Chocolateshipping & Betrayalshipping in one! The 17 years old, matured Ash K. barley survives an assassination attempt. He is heavily injured and traumatized by the loss of his mother. Mewtwo and Mega-Lucario rescue, host and comfort him - but things get complicate, when the fragile teenager develops deeper feelings for his attractive protectors. Yaoi!
1. General Information

AP-DC proudly presents:

**...:: TRIANGLE ▽ :::..**

Eine tragisch-romantische Geschichte von einer prickelnden Dreiecksbeziehung.  
Zwei mächtige Legendaries. Ein junger Mensch wird von ihnen gerettet.  
Sie sind seine Beschützer. Er entwickelt tiefere Gefühle für sie.  
Dazu ein gefährlicher Feind, lauernd im Hintergrund.  
Das Gefühlschaos scheint vorprogrammiert.

**TITELBILD **

Betrayalshipping ▽ [Mewtwo x Lucario]  
Firstshipping ◁ [Mewtwo x Ash/Red]  
Aurashipping ▷ [Lucario x Ash/Red]

* * *

**Allgemeine Fakten zur Fanfiktion**

▷ Genre: Darkfic, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Action  
▷ Länge: 10.000+ Wörter sind geplant. Weitaus mehr sind möglich!  
▷ Universum: Sagen wir mal zu 40% AU. Die Hauptcharaktere der Story entsprechen etwas modifiziert den Originalen. Das "Kindliche" an der Pokémon-Umwelt wird jedoch auf ein Minimum heruntergefahren. Ash seine Freunde und Pokémon werden nahezu vollständig ausgeblendet, dafür rückt er selber stärker in den Vordergrund. Die menschliche Spezies, sowie ihre Beziehung zu den legendären Pokémon wird in späteren Kapiteln wichtig. Moderne Technologien und Infrastruktur sowie Waffen und Militär halten einen verstärkten Einzug. Es ist damit definitiv eine Story für ältere Jugendliche und junge Erwachsene. Romantisch. Emotional. Düster. Actiongeladen. Fast schon ein Thriller! :)  
▷ Copyright: Die gesamte Pokémon-Serie ist (c) by Nintendo. Ebenso sind die verwendete Fanart in meinem Titelbild unter dem (c) der jeweiligen Zeichner. Diese Story ist mein Eigenwerk und steht damit unter meinem geistigen Eigentum. Sie darf beliebig verlinkt werden. Sie darf jedoch weder modifiziert, noch auf einer anderen Seite neu hochgeladen werde, sofern ich nicht die ausdrückliche Erlaubnis dazu erteile!  
▷ Warnungen ▲: P-16 Slash (zur Zeit). Interspecies! Yaoi (M/M)! Wie immer gilt: Don't like - don't read! Sexszenen spielen keine primäre Rolle, können aber in einzelnen späteren Kapiteln grafisch beschrieben werden.  
▷ Anzeigehinweise ▲: Auf Smartphones und kleinen Bildschirmauflösungen können einige Titelgrafiken fehlerhaft dargestellt werden! Es empfiehlt sich daher, die Fanfiction am heimischen Rechner/Laptop, in den Standardeinstellungen von anzeigen zu lassen.

* * *

**Welche Rolle spielt hier mein Profilname?**

Vorab: Ich rate Dir dazu, sich eine Minute Zeit zu nehmen und meinen Profiltext durchzulesen. Vieles erschließt sich bereits daraus. Außerdem siehst Du dann, welche FFs ich abseits von Pokémon noch plane und selber gerne lese! Triangle ▽ soll dabei den Auftakt meiner geplanten Werke bilden und dient zugleich als Probe für mich, wie die Idee meines AP-DC Grundprinzips hier aufgenommen wird.  
Mein Profilname **AP-DC** steht für **A**lpha **P**redator/**P**rotector - **D**evoted **C**aptive/**C**harge.

Ich schreibe also Fanfictions zu allen möglichen Paaren, die eine klare Machtverteilung aufweisen - eine Beziehung zwischen einem dominaten und überlegenden Räuber und Beschützer zu seiner ihm unterlegenden und loyalen Beute und Schützling.

* * *

**Warum diese drei Pairings?**

Zur Geschichte wurde in der Kurzbeschreibung ja soweit alles gesagt. Sie handelte ursprünglich allein vom seltenen Pairing [Mewtwo x Ash Ketchem], auch einigen Experten sicherlich bekannt als (_Firstshipping_) - da beide Protagonisten im ersten Kinofilm die wichtigste Rolle spielten. Das ist schon ein Weilchen her, gut 16 Jahre um genau zu sein. 1999 war ich noch sehr jung, vielleicht hat mich der Film deshalb auch besonders geprägt. Mit meinen nun 24 Jahren habe ich mein Interesse an Pokémon an sich schon längst verloren - ich bin einfach zu alt dazu. Doch dieses Pairing, das in seiner Konstellation so eindrucksvoll meine AP-DC Philosophie widerspiegelt, übt bis heute eine gewisse Faszination auf mich aus.  
Mewtwo, legendärer Super-Klon von Mew, wurde künstlich geschaffen und mit seinen übermächtigen Kräften dazu bestimmt, jeden Feind nicht nur zu besiegen sondern zu vernichten. Furchtlos. Gnadenlos. Tödlich. (Und in Augen seiner Fans dazu mit ordentlich Sex-Appeal!) Doch die Kaltherzigkeit der Wissenschaftler fällt auf sie selber zurück und sie bezahlen für ihre Arroganz Mewtwo gegenüber mit ihren eigenen Leben - genauso wie beinahe die ganze menschliche Population der übrigen Welt, wenn da nicht ein junger Mensch namens Ash sein Leben geopfert hätte, als es sich heldenhaft in das mörderische Kreuzfeuer von Mew und Mewtwo warf. Die meisten im Kinosaal haben nach dieser Szene geweint. Und waren umso erleichterter über den letztendlich doch glücklichen Ausgang des Films. Ein wenig kitschig aber was soll's, es war nun mal ein Kinderfilm ... Ich verfolgte schon damals die Idee, dass sich Ash mit Mewtwo im Nachhinein irgendwie befreunden sollte - welcher sich bei ihm in irgendeiner Form revanchiert. Daraus entsprangen mehrere Szenarien. Andere Autoren verfolgten ähnliche Gedanken und bauten Mewtwo hier und da in fiktive Abenteuer unseres jungen Helden ein. Eine tiefere Beziehung tritt hierbei nur in einer Geschichte auf, der wohl ersten Firstshipping-Fanfic weltweit: „DNA", von Lady Venamisa. Du kannst Sie auf finden (in Englisch, noch nicht fertiggestellt). Meine Kollegin freut sich immer über liebe Kommentare :-)  
Zurzeit arbeite ich an zwei Fanfiktions zu diesem Pairing. Die Ideen und sogar schriftlichen Konzepte dazu hatte ich bereits mit 14 Jahren. Ich versteckte diese damals auf Disketten (ja, mit solch antiquierten Datenträgern habe ich um die Jahrtausendwende noch gearbeitet!) und rettete die Dateien über mehrere Etappen bis in mein gegenwärtiges System (ein 15" Retina-Macbook, tolles Teil übrigens). Ich beschloss die Werke zu vollenden - eine ganze Menge Arbeit, da mein kindlich-naiver Schreibstil von damals natürlich kaum gesellschaftsfähig wäre (wobei, wenn ich mir das Niveau einiger anderer Fanfictions so anschaue, scheint dies, ohne abwertend klingen zu wollen, doch kein nennenswertes Problem zu sein. Ich gehöre mit meinen 24 Jahren wohl auch schon zum älteren Semester^^). Diese Fanfiction hier lasse ich jedenfalls zuerst auf Dich los!  
Lucario hat als agiler Aura-Schakal ebenfalls eine besondere Bindung zu unseren jungen Trainer und gesellte sich für mich als dessen potentieller Partner bald hinzu (_Wave-/Chocolateshipping_). Seine im Film gezeigt anfängliche Skepsis, gar Abneigung Ash gegenüber schlägt bald in Freundschaft um. Spätestens als er sich für Mew opfert, erkennt man an den bitteren Tränen unseres Protagonisten, welch tiefe Verbundenheit beide teilten. In vielen (englischen) Fanfiktions ist er nach einer Re-Materialsierung wieder unter den Lebenden und nicht nur Ash's Freund, sondern zumeist auch dessen Aura-Mentor. Und spätestens seitdem seine neue, unverschämt gutaussehende Mega-Evolutionsstufe vorgestellt wurde, ist er mein zweiter persönlicher Favorit in der Rolle des APs! In dieser FFic feiert er deswegen bei mir ebenfalls sein Debüt.  
In vielen Fanarts wird er darüber hinaus zusammen mit Mewtwo präsentiert (_Betrayalshipping_). Sie bilden dann ein durchaus attraktives legendäres Duo. Der mächtige Psy-Klon gepaart mit dem fähigen Aura-Kämpfer, die Konstellation zweier gleichstarker APs ergibt dabei eine höchst knisternde Kombination! Ich finde, sie passen dadurch echt gut zusammen.

Worauf ich hinausmöchte, kannst Du Dir nun wohl denken: **In dieser Fanfiktion werden alle drei Shippings integriert**. Mewtwo und Mega-Lucario sind hier die beiden überlegenden Predators, die legendären Pokémon, welche bereits untereinander starke Gefühle hegen. Als unser junger Teenager wie aus dem heiterem Himmel praktisch zwischen ihre Fronten gerät, droht das empfindliche Gleichgewicht plötzlich zu kippen. Vielleicht geht Dir bei meiner Titelwahl nun ein Licht auf: **Das Triangle ****, welches zugleich als englisches Wort für Dreiecksbeziehung steht, symbolisiert auf den Kopf gestellt an ihren drei Ecken die drei Charaktere. Und wenn Sie außer Gleichgewicht gerät, dann wird sie an ihrem unterem, empfindlichsten Segment brechen – in Person von Ash Ketchem.** Das ist natürlich tragisch – wie im echten Leben trifft es immer die Schwächsten. Und gerade das macht dieses Drama perfekt!

* * *

**Wer sind die Protagonisten dieser Fanfiktion?**

Folgende Eigenschaften und Modifikationen an den Charakteren gelten in dieser wie zu großen Teilen auch in all meinen übrigen geplanten Pokémon-FFs:

▷ **MEWTWO** (als AP) erhält seine wesentlichen Charakterzüge bei. Der katzenähnliche Psy-Klon ist selbstbewusst, ernst, scharfsinnig und kalkulierend, kann aber ebenso fürsorglich und sanft sein, wenn es darauf ankommt. Hin und wieder lässt er auch mal seinen trockenen Sarkasmus aufblitzen. Mit den Menschen versteht er sich inzwischen ausgesprochen gut. Größere Änderungen hat er körperlich durchmacht. Seine 2,00 Meter hochgewachsene Statur ist wesentlich athletischer gebaut, durch hartes Training hat er seine Muskeln vorallem an Beinen, Armen und Bauch gestählt. So kann er sich abseits seiner nach wie vor mächtigen Psy-Fähigkeiten nun auch im Nahkampf auf seine physische Stärke, Agilität und Technik verlassen. Den Zorn dieses Predators sollte man also besser nicht auf sich ziehen!  
Pic: Mewtwo bereitet eine Schattensphäre vor, sein Gegenüber darf sich schon einmal warm anziehen!

▷ **LUCARIO** (als AP) tritt in all meinen Fanfictions dauerhaft in seiner Mega-Form auf. Er wird von Allen trotzdem einfach Lucario, oder Luc genannt. Lucario's beeindruckende Aura-Fähigkeiten haben sich kontinuierlich weiterentwickelt. Daneben legt er großen Wert auf seine Kondition und hält seinen 1,95 Meter durchtrainierten Körper stets in absoluter Topform. Der anthropomorphe Schakal wurde inzwischen von Arceus in den Kreis des legendären Zirkels aufgenommen. Damit ist nun auch er ein offizieller Schutzpatron, der über Menschen und Pokémon wacht. Er teilt viele Charaktereigenschaften mit Mewtwo und sein Beschützerinstinkt ist ebenfalls stark ausgeprägt. Dafür ist er ein wenig relaxter und optimistischer eingestellt. Jedoch verbirgt sich tief in ihm eine dunkle, gefährliche Seite - die eines wahrhaften Predators. Seine Mega-Evolution hat ihn stärker, aber zugleich auch unberechenbarer gemacht...  
Pic: Allein durch diese geniale Fanart, hat es Lucario in die FF geschafft. Dieser Blick, richtig Badass! 

▷ **ASH KETCHEM / RED** (als DC) ist inzwischen 17 Jahre alt. Der 1,75m schlanke Noch-Teenager verwirklichte seinen Traum und wurde jüngster Pokémon-Meister aller Zeiten. Doch die ständigen Wettkämpfe, Rivalitäten und Duelle, die langen Reisen, die Auseinandersetzungen mit ettlichen kriminellen Organisationen und nicht zu letzte die schwere Bürde, die er als Auserwählter tragen musste, haben seine sich immer noch im Entwicklungsprozess befindliche junge Psyche schwerer belastet, als von Vielen erwartet. Zu schwer. Er war ausgebrannt und erschöpft, stand kurz vor dem völligen Zusammenbruch - bis er die Reißleine zog und sich komplett aus seiner bisherigen für ihn scheinbar vorbestimmten Laufbahn zurückzog. Gemeinsam mit seiner typischen roten Kappe hat er auch seine bisherige kindliche Unschuld und Unbeschwertheit abgelegt. Seitdem hat er sich körperlich wie mental weiterentwickelt, er ist reifer, intelligenter und ruhiger geworden, der als Einzelgänger versucht, seine neue Bestimmung zu finden, während seine labile Gefühlswelt immer komplexere und düstere Nuancen annimmt. Damit nimmt er die ideale Rolle des Captive/Charge ein. Unterschätzen sollte man ihn deswegen dennoch nicht! In dieser Fanfiktion tritt er zudem ohne seine Quietschkugel aka Pikachu auf. Sagen wir mal salopp, dieser hat einfach eine Artgenossin gefunden und lebt nun glücklich mit ihr in der Nähe von Pallet Town, während er seinem besten Freund hin und wieder einen Besuch abstattet. Ähnliches gilt für seine restlichen Pokémon, die er allesamt in ihre Freiheit entlassen hat. Ob das realistisch ist, sei an dieser Stelle mal ausgeblendet: Wie ich schon sagte, dies wird eine komplexere Story und ich möchte mich alleine auf ihn als jungen Menschen konzentrieren - einen Mensch, dem es scheinbar nicht gegönnt ist, seinen Frieden finden zu können. Wer weiß, ob ihm das nicht eines Tages sein Genick brechen wird?  
Pic: Ein schönes Bild unseres menschlichen Protagonisten, hier 'noch' mit seinem Pikachu :)

* * *

**Was sind Deine weiteren Pläne für diese FF?**

Dies ist meine erste Fanfiktion, die ich hier hochlade! Letztendlich wird also Deine Resonanz in Form eines Reviews, Feedbacks und/oder Favs darüber entscheiden, wie schnell und umfangreich diese Fanfiktion fortgeführt wird. Kritik ist in Ordnung, aber bleibe dabei bitte stets sachlich (Flaming wird sofort gemeldet). Motivation und Lob sind immer willkommen - ebenso wie Beta-Leser! Zudem verfolge ich im Gegensatz zu vielen anderen Autoren hier in Sachen Kapitelgröße Qualität statt Quantität. Ich lade weniger Kapitel hoch, dafür aber weitaus größere - jeweils 1500-3000 Wörter sind keine Seltenheit. Und ich verspreche Dir, dass bei ausreichend großem Interesse diese Fanfiktion auch zu Ende geschrieben wird, ohne Wenn und Aber. Zu den künftigen Kapiteln habe ich mir bisher nur grobe Gedanken gemacht, es kann also noch alles passieren. Aber ich bin kreativ genug, dass ich bereits einige gute Ideen habe - also bleibe gespannt und freu Dich schon!

Damit wäre hier soweit alles gesagt :-)

**Ich wünsche Dir nun viel Spaß beim Lesen!  
Dein AP-DC**


	2. Relentless Pursuit

**TRIANGLE ▽**

KAPITEL 1  
Relentless Pursuit

.

* * *

_Pünktlich zu Ostern lade ich Dir hier mein erstes Kapitel hoch, in welchem es nun inhaltlich losgeht - und das alles andere als beschaulich! Wie immer freue ich mir über Kommis und Favs__. Lass uns gemeinsam diese großartigen Shippings in die Welt verteilen! :-)_

_**Please R&amp;R! **_

_Original story on my german page: **www** **fanfiktion de****/s/551efc300004b7d310905ec7/1/Triangle-  
**(Shame on your stupid censorship, fanfiction net)_

_Please read it there, as the chapters are more actual, including spelling fixes and enhancements!_

* * *

.  
▷ In einem beschaulichen, von üppiger Vegetation geprägtem Wald, der sich entlang der Küstenlinie erstreckte, rannte ein junger Mann in einem ernorm hohen Tempo durch das Unterholz. Um diese späte Uhrzeit sollte er eigentlich schon längst im gemütlichen Bett liegen und seinen Träumen nachgehen, wie jeder anderer Mensch auch, welcher berufsbedingt nicht gerade das Pech hatte, eine Sonderschicht einlegen zu müssen. Denn es war weit nach Mitternacht und der übergroße Vollmond strahlte die Szenerie in ein unwirkliches kaltes Licht. Fernab jeder größeren Metropole, wo das Wort, welches sich Lichtsmog schimpft, gänzlich unbekannt war, ergab dies einfach nur einen majestätischen Anblick. Doch unserem ominösen Waldläufer interessierte das herzlich wenig. Er war ja schließlich nicht freiwillig auf den Beinen, sondern gerade dabei um sein nacktes Leben zu rennen – sprichwörtlich, denn er trug nur seine ihm eng anliegende Pyjama-Hose, während sein schlanker entblößter Oberkörper das Mondlicht geheimnisvoll reflektierte. Das stellte sich als eminenter Nachteil heraus, denn seine Häscher waren ihm dicht auf den Fersen. Er wusste nicht, wer sie waren, er wusste nicht, woher sie kamen, aber er wusste definitiv, was sie wollten: Seinen sofortigen Tod.

Sie waren im Schutze der Nacht gekommen. Es muss nach zwei Uhr gewesen sein. Er befand sich im Tiefschlaf und war völlig unvorbereitet gewesen. Nachdem sie die Tür zu seinem Elternhaus aufgetreten hatten, warfen die schwarz gekleideten Eindringlinge eine Rauchgranate in das offene Foyer, die sofort detonierte. Der ohrenbetäubende Knall und der beißende Qualm raubten jeden Menschen in direkter Umgebung sofort jegliche Orientierung, erst recht wenn beide sich wenige Sekunden zuvor noch im friedlichen Land der Träume befanden. Beide – das waren seine Mutter und er. Sie hatte ihr kleines Schlafzimmer ein Stockwerk unter ihm und war die erste, welche von den Eindringlingen konfrontiert wurde. Dafür zahlte die bemitleidenswerte junge Frau mit ihrem Leben.  
Als sie im Kugelhagel der schallgedämpften M16-Gewehre niedergestreckt wurde, war ihr Sohn ebenfalls auf seinen Beinen und plötzlich hellwach. Ihm blieb kaum Zeit, ihren Tod überhaupt richtig zu registrieren, sein Verstand steuerte seinen schlanken Körper völlig rational, nur mit dem einen Ziel: _Sofort weg hier, RAUS!_  
Als er die schweren Stiefel die Treppe hochrennen hörte, griff er in ein verstecktes Fach unter seinem hölzernen Nachttisch und zock reflexartig seine eigene Waffe heraus, eine handliche Pistole der Marke Beretta 3032 Tomcat. Er entsicherte sie und verfeuerte sein 7-Schuss Magazin durch seine geschlossene Zimmertür. Die Angreifer im Flur schreckten perplex für einen kurzen Moment zurück, den er sich sofort zu Nutze machte. Er griff mit zittrigen Händen nach zwei weiteren Magazinen, steckte sich diese in die Seitentasche seiner Pyjama-Hose, riss sein Fenster nach oben und sprang ohne zu zögern hinaus ins Freie. Jetzt zählte jede Sekunde.

Trotz der vier Meter Höhe landete er auf den weichen Grasboden weitestgehend unversehrt, indem er sich abrollte. Seine militärische Grundausbildung war wirklich Gold wert. Lange Zeit zum Durchschnaufen oder Eigenlob verblieb jedoch nicht, er nahm sofort seine Beine in die Hand und rannte nur noch, rannte um sein nacktes Leben. Er wollte, nein, musste weg von seinem Elternhaus, in dem ganz offensichtlich ein Massaker angerichtet werden sollte. In seinem Unterbwusstsein ahnte er bereits, dass er in diesen Ort, indem er aufwuchs, wohl nie wieder mehr betreten werden könnte. Es war grausam - aber zumindest war er selber noch am Leben. Solange er überlebte, als letztes Mitglied seiner Familie, würde dessen Name fortbestehen. Daran musste er sich nun eisern klammern. Während ihm die Angreifer aus dem Fenster einige wütende Gewehrsalven hinterherjagten bemerkte er, dass sich weitere Einheiten am Waldrand befanden. _Verdammt, die sind ja überall!_  
Sie hatten das Gelände großflächig eingekreist, doch ihr Belagerungsring war grobmaschig und lückenhaft, so dass es dem Jungen gelang, sich durch das Unterholz an ihnen vorbeizuschlängen. Einige Verfolger hefteten sich jedoch umgehend an seine Fersen und alarmierten die übrigen Einheiten. Er hatte einen gewissen Vorsprung, doch der verringerte sich kontinuierlich. Im Gegensatz zu den trainierten Kämpfern fehlte ihm die Kondition, professionelle Ausbildung und Schutzausrüstung, um sich im dichten Gestrüpp des Waldes dauerhaft durchzuschlagen, dazu waren sie obendrein natürlich in deutlicher Überzahl. Auch seine Beretta, die er ungeladen in seiner rechten Hand trug, würde ihm wohl kaum helfen. Ihr Kaliber von 7,65mm war zu schwach, um die Schutzausrüstung seiner Gegner effektiv zu durchschlagen, da war er sich ziemlich sicher. Es war also von vornherein ein ungleicher Kampf.  
Gewehrkugeln flogen zischend um seine Ohren und schlugen rechts von ihm in eine knorrige Eiche ein, Stücke ihrer alten Rinde wurden aufgespritzt. Sofort schlug der Junge einen Haken nach links und rannte unermüdlich weiter, wie ein Hase verfolgt von einem ganzen Rudel aus Wölfen. An den Bäumen hingen vereinzelte Käfer-Pokémon, vorallem Kokunas, die wütend über den Radau in ihrem Rückzugsgebiet aufzischten, einige weitere Lebewesen am Boden zogen sich verängstigt ins Gebüsch oder ihre Erdhöhlen zurück, doch der Verfolgte hatte kaum Zeit von ihnen Notiz zu nehmen.

An einer Lichtung hielt er kurz inne, geblendet durch den hellen Mondschein. Das war ein Fehler.  
Ehe er seinen Blick zurück richten konnte, fand eine abgefeuerte Kugel des Kalibers 5,56×45mm letztendlich ihr Ziel. Das schwere Vollmantelgeschoss durchschlug seinen linken Oberarm und zerfetzte seinen Knochen, Blut spritze auf – es war ein glatter Durchschuss. Das junge Opfer gab einen kehligen Aufschrei des Entsetzens von sich, ließ seine Waffe fallen und brach betäubt vor Schmerzen inmitten der Lichtung zusammen. _Nein! So darf es nicht enden...!_, schoss es ihm panisch durch seinen Kopf, während ihm, bäuchlings im weichen Gras liegend, die Tränen in die Augen schossen. Aber es gab kein Entkommen. Er hatte seinen Fangschuss kassiert und lag nun inmitten der Lichtung wie auf dem Präsentierteller da. Fehlte eigentlich nur noch das Besteck.

Seine Jäger traten nun allesamt auf die Lichtung und kreisten ihn langsam ein, ihre schweren Waffen stets auf ihn gerichtet. Es waren viele, mehr als ein duzend Einheiten. Wer immer seinen Kopf wollte – er meinte es offenbar bitterernst. Dem Jungen gelang es schwach den Kopf zu drehen, doch ihre Augen waren allesamt maskiert. „Wer.. seid ihr.. und w-was wollt.. ihr.. von mir?", presste er mit größter Mühe heraus. Ein besonders stämmiger Kerl, offenbar der Anführer der Kommandoaktion, näherte sich ihm, ging vor ihm in die Hocke und grinste ihn spöttisch an: „Wer wir sind fragst du dich Knirps? Lass es mich mal so ausdrücken - ein Zusammenschluss von Söldnern und Auftragskillern, diverser Organisationen, die noch eine... gewisse Rechnung mit dir offenhaben", sprach er mit rauchiger Stimme.  
Der schwer angeschlagene Junge blinzelte nur irritiert. _Bitte.. was? Wer würde über Leichen gehen, um ihn zu liquidieren? Was hatte er getan?_ Als er an seine Mutter denken musst, gewann in ihm plötzlich der Hass über jegliche noch vorhanden Furcht die Oberhand . „Blutrünstige... verdammte Mörder... das trifft es... viel besser!", zischte er wütend. Da brach der Anführer in ein bellendes Lachen aus und seine Mitstreiter stimmten dem rasch ein. „Hört ihn Euch den kleinen Scheißer an! Wenn der nur wüsste!", und dann verzog sich sein Gesicht in eine verzerrte grimmige Fratze. „Du hast keine Ahnung, zu welchen schlimmen Dingen wir fähig sind und was wir bereits vollbracht haben. Deine Mutter haben wir schnell aus den Weg geräumt, sie war tot, ehe sie wusste wie ihr geschah. Ja, sie kann uns dafür sogar dankbar sein. Aber was _dich_ betrifft Knirps... nun, dein Tod wird sicherlich die Krönung für unseren Auftraggeber sein und glücklicherweise, nun, zumindest für uns, wurden uns keinerlei Rahmenbedingungen aufgelegt, _wie_ wir unser Werk vollenden sollen. Ich denke, meine Kollegen und ich werden mit dir vorher eine Menge Spaß haben – ich garantiere dir, bald wirst du um den Gnadenschuss förmlich betteln!".  
Der arme Junge wusste nicht mehr, was ihm mehr um seinen Verstand brachte, sein Blutverlust, die Schmerzen oder diese Drohung. Diesen finsteren Gestalten war alles zuzutrauen! Der Anführer richtete sich auf. Eine Weile starrten sich die ungleichen Kontrahenten nur an. Dann holte der Maskierte unerwartet mit seinen Bein aus und gab dem Jungen einen heftigen Tritt in die seitliche Magengrube. Ein erstickter Aufschrei war die Folge. Als ob die Schusswunde im Arm nicht schon schlimm genug wäre, wurde er jetzt noch zusätzlich malträtiert!  
„Weiß du was ich denke?", fragte sein Häscher ihn mit einer drohend ruhigen Stimme, „Ich brech' dir zuerst mal genüsslich ein paar Knochen. Anschließend habe ich einige Fragen an dich. Wenn du kooperierst und mir die Informationen gibst, die ich hören möchte, knall' ich dich sofort ab, kurz und schmerzlos. Wenn nicht, lasse ich dich richtig leiden, bis Du an deinem eigenen Blut erstickst. Klingt doch nach einen fairen Deal, oder?". Daraufhin trat er noch heftiger zu, diesmal gegen den Rücken, immer und immer wieder. Es war die reinste Tortur, ein Höllentrip, unmenschliche Folter. Zwei fragile Rippen hatten dem bald nichts mehr entgegenzusetzen und brachen, was den Jungen aufschluchzen ließ.  
_Wenn das erst der Anfang war, was-?_

Doch dann plötzlich ging alles sehr schnell. Ein anwachsendes Surren, ein dumpfer Schlag gefolgt von lautem gedämpften Fluchen. Als der Teenager überrascht aufblickte, sah er seinen Scharfsrichter am Boden liegen, während seine Komplizen ihre Waffen erhoben und ziellos in die Umgebung richteten. „Was zum-", fluchte eine weibliche Stimme, doch ehe sie und ihre ‚Kollegen' wussten, wie ihnen geschah, brach die Hölle in Form eines wütenden Bibor-Schwarms über ihre Einheit hinein. Ehe sie ihre Waffen abfeuern konnten, wurden sie gestochen oder zu Boden getackelt, die schnellen Angriffswellen, welche von einigen furchteinflößenden Mega-Exemplaren dieser aggressiven Wespen koordiniert wurden, verhinderten jede Reorganisation. Bald kämpften die angeschlagenen Kämpfer um ihr eigenes nacktes Wohlbefinden und ließen den perplexen Jungen rasch aus den Augen.  
Während sich die Kämpfe weiter in Richtung Wald verlagerten und die ersten Einheiten vollends den Rückzug antraten, nahm der angeschossene Teenager all seine Kräfte zusammen, griff nach seiner Waffe, die neben ihm im tiefen Gras lag – welche das Mondlicht so schelmisch reflektierte, als ginge ihr das ganze Chaos um sie herum einfach mal überhaupt nichts an – und schleppte sich robbend, seinen gesunden Arm und die Beine zur Hilfe nehmend, in die entgegengesetzte Richtung. Das war schließlich seine einzige Chance! So ging es eine ganze Weile und bald war er aus der Sicht- und Hörweite des Getümmels. Innerlich bedankte er sich bei den wilden Insekten, die ihn vor dem sicheren und schmerzvollen Tod bewahrt hatten. Doch nun war er alleine auf sich gestellt. Er konnte es weder riskieren, nach Pallet Town zurückzukehren, noch längerfristig in diesem Wald zu bleiben. Wer auch immer ihn angegriffen hatte, wollte ihn eliminieren und würde bald mit Verstärkung zurückkehren, im schlimmsten Fall mit Helikoptern, IR-Suchdrohnen oder Flugpokémon, die ihn aus der Luft abfangen würden. Er musste raus aus dem Wald, Richtung Küste. Entlang der Klippen hatte er eine bessere Deckung.  
Seine Chancen, die nächstgelegende Stadt lebend zu erreichen schätzte er als sehr minimal ein. Doch eine andere Option hatte er nicht. Der Teenager schnaufte noch einmal tief durch. _Ruhig bleiben... ganz ruhig. Ich schaff das schon_, sprach er sich Mut zu, ehe er sich an einen Felsen abstützte und mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht aufrichtete. Sein völlig überlastetes zentrales Nervensystem, welches von Schmerzimpulsen aus nahezu sämtlichen Körpersektionen regelrecht geflutet wurde, hatte größte Mühe, sein Gleichgewicht zu stabilisieren. Zuerst musste er diese Blutung am Arm stoppen. Er hatte kein T-Shirt an und hätte es durch seinen Arm wohl ohnehin kaum vom Körper befreien können, doch es gelang ihm seine Pyjama-Hose unbeholfen auszuziehen, so dass er nur noch in Boxer-Shorts im Wald stand. Er steckte sich eines der beiden Magazine in die Waffe, das andere ließ er fallen. Er hatte keine Tasche mehr übrig und wenn ihm die sieben Schuss nicht ausreichten, würde es auch die doppelte Menge nicht tuen.

Durch die Schmerzen weiterhin betäubt war er kaum in der Lage, seine Umgebung zu beachten. Diverse verschiedene nachtaktive Pokémon warfen den jungen Menschen überraschte Blicke zu oder sahen einander fragend an. Nicht, dass sie noch nie Kontakt mit den Zweibeinern hatten, ganz im Gegenteil, doch einen Teenager so spät in der Nacht, mitten im Wald nur in Boxershorts gekleidet zu sehen, der obendrein noch dabei war, seinen übel zugerichteten Arm mit seiner Hose bestmöglichst zu verbinden... nun, das offenbarte sich ihnen nicht alle Tage. Und doch konnten sie ihm nicht wirklich helfen, keiner von Ihnen hatte Heilkräfte oder vergleichbare Fähigkeiten, die sie auf einen fremden komplexen menschlichen Organismus anwenden konnten. Aber sie wussten, wer dazu in der Lage sein konnte und es zeitlich am ehesten zum schwer verletzten Jungen schaffen würde. Wie durch ihre Urinstinkte geleitet, verbreitete sich die Nachricht unter ihnen wie über eine Kollektivintelligenz. Der Wald erwachte plötzlich zum Leben. Jedes Lebewesen wusste, das hier etwas Großes, _etwas wirklich_ _Schlimmes_ von statten ging. Das war kein gewöhnlicher Notfall mehr. Einige Flugpokémon erhoben sich und flogen umgehend richtung Norden.  
Von all dem bekam der Teenager nichts mit. Nachdem es ihm mühevoll gelang, die Blutung halbwegs abzuschnüren, setzte er wankend und stolpernd seinen Weg fort. Seine gebrochenen Rippen schmerzten bei jeder größeren Gewichtsverlagerung, was ihm viel Zeit raubte. Er konnte nicht riskieren, dass seine Lungenflügel durch Sekundärschäden ebenfalls in Mitleidenschaft gezogen werden würden. Dann könnte er sich auch gleich selber die Kugel geben!  
Es dauerte zwei geschlagene Stunden, die ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vorkamen, ehe er langsam das beruhigende Rauschen des Meeres hörte. Doch bald bereitete ihm etwas viel ernsthaftere Probleme:  
Die Kälte. Es war mitten im Frühsommer, doch bei einer solch klaren Nacht ohne Wolken, welche normalerweise die atmosphärische Wärme speicherten und auf die Biosphäre zurückwarfen; und dazu noch in Küstennähe befindend, wodurch kalte Meeresluft durch den Wald strömte, sanken die Temperaturen auf klirrende einstellige Werte ab. Das war mehr als nur unangenehm für jeden Menschen, dem weder Kleidung noch Fell irgendwelchen Schutz bieten konnten. Und wer obendrauf noch schlank gebaut war, kaum energiereiche Fettreserven im Körper besaß und als tragische Krönung noch einen knappen Liter Blut durch eine Schusswunde verloren hatte, befand sich in akuter Lebensgefahr.  
Als der Junge durch die letzte Baumreihe trat, vergaß er in Anbetracht des sich ihm darbietenden atemberaubenden Ansicht für einen kurzen Moment all seine Probleme. Er befand sich am Waldrand und vor ihm breitete sich ein grüner Teppich aus Moos und Gras aus, befindlich auf einer Klippe gut fünf Meter über dem ruhigen Meer, welches durch den Mondschein geheimnisvoll illuminiert wurde. Welch ein friedvoller Ausblick! Doch eine eisige Windböe, die beschloss den Träumer auf gnadenlose Weise wieder in die reale Welt zurück zu befördern, traf den Jungen so unvorbereitet, dass er geschwächt auf seine Knie sackte. _Scheiße... ist das kalt... viel zu kalt... ich bin... zu schwach..._

Kaum etwas funktionierte an seinem geschundenen Körper noch. Lediglich mit seinem intaktem Arm, in dem er immer noch die Waffe hielt, gelang es ihm, sich einige Meter Richtung Klippenrand vorzuziehen. Doch bevor er diese erreichte, sank er erschöpft auf den Boden und ließ die Pistole fallen, sein rechter Arm war von ihm ausgestreckt, sein Kopf auf diesen so abgestützt, dass er seine Augen auf den geheimnisvollen Mond richten konnte. Tränen stiegen in seine Augen und verzerrten die runde Scheibe in ein groteskes schwammiges Gebilde. Jetzt waren all seine Instinkte abgeschaltet, jeder weiterer Überlebenswille wie weggefegt. Er war am Ende, konnte nicht mehr, wollte nicht mehr. Sein schlanker Organismus wurde weit über alle Belastungsgrenzen hinaus gefordert – jetzt wo sein Adrenalinpegel auf Null abgesunken war und keinerlei Energiereserven mehr übrig waren, begannen sich seine ersten Körpersektionen allmählich abzuschalten.  
_Er lag im Sterben._  
Tapfer hatte er sich durchgeschlagen, war seinen Häschern tatsächlich entkommen - und doch hatten diese ihr Ziel letztendlich doch erreicht: Er hatte sein eigenes Todesurteil unterschrieben, in dem er sich selber bis zur totalen Erschöpfung durch den Wald geschleppt hatte. Er würde nun hier draußen jämmerlich erfrieren und nur der Mond würde sein emotionsloser und stummer Zeuge sein. Ob überhaupt jemals ein Mitmensch erfahren würde, was mit ihm geschehen war? Er wollte gar nicht daran denken. Es war ihm irgendwie auch egal. Der gefallene Held bemerkte, wie ihm langsam die Sinneswahrnehmungen davon glitten. Die Kälte spürte er nicht mehr. Er fühlte sich leicht... so unglaublich leicht... als ob er in ein nebulöses Etwas herabsinken würde, frei von jeglichen Schmerz und Kummer.  
_Mum... es tut mir so leid... dich hätte es nicht treffen dürfen... dich schon gar nicht... und doch werden wir diese Nacht gemeinsam aus dieser grausamen Welt gerissen... vielleicht_– _vielleicht ist es ja... das Richtige... und wir werden uns wiedersehen,_ dachte sich der Junge noch, ehe er seine Augen schloss. _...Ich liebe dich Mum_. Es war das erste und zugleich letzte Mal in seinem Leben, dass der Teenager, er der dem Tod schon so oft ins Auge geblickt hatte, sich selber kampflos seinen Schicksal ergab.

Ash Ketchem, ehemaliger Pokémon-Meister, dazu unfreiwilliger aber erfolgreicher Verbrecherbekämpfer und vom gottgleichen Arceus in seinen jungen Jahren persönlich als Auserwählter bestimmt, würde heute Nacht als einfacher, gewöhnlicher Menschenjunge von dieser Welt abtreten. Alleine, aber friedvoll. Keine Last, keine Bürde. Weder für Andere, noch für sich selbst.

_Vielleicht... war es besser so._

* * *

_.  
Unser bemitleidenswerter Held in der Rolle des jungen DCs muss ordentlich einstecken! Er schreit ja schon regelrecht nach seinen beiden legendären Rettern - werden Sie es rechtzeitig zu ihm schaffen?_

Ich kann jetzt schon sagen, dass mir das Schreiben dieser FF einen enormen Spaß bereitet und wohl doch schneller die magische 10.000 Wörter-Grenze knacken wird, als Anfangs angenommen. Es ist dadurch jedoch auch sehr zeitintensiv. Deshalb würde ich mich freuen, wenn Du meine Arbeit entsprechend honorierst.

_**Hinterlasse mir einen Kommentar oder setzte die Story in Deinen Favoriten.**__ Es würde mich sehr freuen und vorallem ermutigen, das Projekt weiterzuverfolgen. Denn dann weiß ich: Ich bin mit meinem Shippings nicht alleine. Vielen Dank! :-)_


	3. Mysterious Premonition

**TRIANGLE ▽**

KAPITEL 2  
Mysterious Premonition

.

* * *

_**Please R&amp;R! **_

_Original story on my german page: **www** **fanfiktion de****/s/551efc300004b7d310905ec7/1/Triangle-  
**(Shame on your stupid censorship, fanfiction net)_

_Please read it there, as the chapters are more actual, including spelling fixes and enhancements!_

* * *

.

▷ Dieselbe Nacht. Ein anderer Ort.  
Auf einer weiten, offenen und sanft hügeligen Ebene, nur wenige Kilometer von der Großmetropole Vertania City entfernt, ragte ein sonderbares Gebilde in den Himmel. Es war im Prinzip ein Turm, an die 100 Meter hoch. Es war jedoch kein Werk aus Menschenhand, ein Fakt, der sich jedem Betrachter rasch erschließen würde. Seine äußere Struktur hatte etwas alienhaftiges an sich, es wirkt nicht wie von dieser Welt. Das imposante Gebäude war nicht gleichmäßig geformt und seine Seitenaufbauten, darunter kleinere Sekundärtürme, abstehende Erker, sowie mehrere achtflüglige Windräder, welche über die gesamte Länge verteilt waren, verleiten ihm einen imposanten, futuristischen und geheimnisvollen Antlitz. Dennoch fügte es sich zugleich erstaunlich harmonisch in das Landschaftsbild ein. Es war seit nun seit knapp sechs Monaten einer der Hauptattraktionen der Region – obwohl ihn noch nie ein Mensch betreten hatte.

Am oberen Viertel des Turmes standen drei große, segelartige filigrane Flächen ab. In dieser Höhe befand sich ein besonders großer und elegant gestalteter runder Raum, der von drei großen, sechseckigen Panoramaöffnungen, die sich jeweils zwischen diesen Segeln befanden, beeindruckend in Szene gesetzt wurde, sei es durch das Tageslicht oder wie jetzt, mitten in der Nacht, im hellen Schein des majestätischen Mondes. Das weiße, blasse Licht wurde von Teilen der Raumdekoration reflektiert, andere Objekte und Säulen verstärkten wiederum mit ihrer Schattenbildung die optischen Kontraste. Es wirkte mystisch und elegant. Genau in der Mitte des Raumes, auf einem leicht erhöhten Podest, zu welchem flache kozentrische Stufen heraufführten, befand sich ein großes, freistehendes Bett. Nun, es war kein gewöhnliches Bett, wie wir Menschen es kennen würden. Es hatte eine runde Form mit einem Durchmesser von etwa 3,50 Meter und besaß auch keine gewöhnliche Matratze, sondern ein besonders weiches und dennoch robustes Material in der Farbe anthrazit.

Auf ihr drauf lagen zwei sehr majestätisch anmutende Gestalten aneinander geschmiegt. Es waren legendäre Pokémon um genau zu sein und bereits ihre äußerlichen, anmutigen Erscheinungen spiegelten sich in der Philosophie der beeindruckenden Turmarchitektur wieder. Zur Linken befand sich entspannt ausgestreckt ein imposanter Hüne vom Typ Psycho, dem wohl unbestritten Mächtigsten seiner Klasse. Den Kopf, den er auf einen seiner verschränkten muskulösen Arme seitlich abstützte, hatte mit seinen antennenartigen Ohren und den scharfen Gesichtskonturen etwas katzenähnliches an sich. Unterstrichen wurde das durch die unglaublich ausdrucksstarken amnethystfarbenen Augen, mit welchen er sanft seinen Partner fixierte, der direkt neben ihm lag. Dieser war ein anthropomorphner Schakal von nicht minder beeindruckender, athletischer Statur. Er wurde offiziell den Typen Stahl und Kampf zugeordnet – und Kämpfen konnte er in der Tat! – doch seine wahre Spezialität lag in der Anwendung und Kontrolle der Aura-Macht. Er war ein Meister in seinem Fach. Zwei spitz nach oben stehende Ohren, die gelegentlich ein wenig zuckten, sowie ein Quartett aus schwarzen tentakelartigen Auswüchsen, hochsensible Aura-Rezeptoren, umrandeten sein markant gezeichnetes Gesicht. Auch er hatte seine scharfen Augen mit den feuerroten Iriden geöffnet. Doch sie erwiderten nicht den Blick seines Partners. Stattdessen starrte das Wesen tief in Gedanken versunken an diesem vorbei, aus der Panoramaöffnung schräg über ihnen hinaus ins Freie. Er liebte den Vollmond, genauso wie es seine bessere Hälfte tat. Er war geheimnisvoll und kraftvoll zugleich. Die Menschen verbanden mit ihm allerhand Geschichten und Legenden guter wie auch schlechter Art. Und er hatte natürlich stets etwas Romantisches an sich. Doch diesmal konnte sich der Aura-Schakal nicht so recht an den Anblick des Mondes erfreuen. Etwas beunruhigte ihm. Er spürte es und versuchte seinen Fokus auf dieses ominöse Etwas weiter zu konzentrieren. Seinem Liebhaber fiel dieses Verhalten natürlich sofort auf.

„Du wirkst mir heute sehr nachdenklich, Lucario. Was bedrückt dich?", sprach die tiefe und dominant wirkende Stimmen des linken Wesens. Sie war genauso ausdrucksstark wie seine restliche Erscheinung. Jeden normalen Außenstehenden jagte sie stets einen leichten kribbelnden Schauer über den Rücken. Wie sein Partner hatte er sein Nutzen der telepathischen Mitteilungen auf ein Minimum heruntergefahren. Er empfand es als schöner, wenn sie in ihren wahren, physischen Art und Weise miteinander sprachen. Die zweite Stimme, nicht minder auf ihre eigene Art angenehm und respekteinflößend zugleich, erwiderte ruhig: „Es ist eigenartig... ich kann es Dir nicht genau sagen, Mewtwo. Schon den ganzen Tag hatte ich dieses Gefühl tief in mir, das heute Nacht etwas geschehen würde.. etwas was unser beider Leben entscheidend prägen wird." Der legendäre Psy-Klon betrachtete ihn nachdenklich. „Solche Worte kenne ich gar nicht von Dir, Luc. Das klingt ja ausgesprochen tiefgründig, um nicht zu sagen dramatisch", eher er sich zu Lucario herunterbeugte und leicht sarkastisch hinzufügte: „Ich hoffe doch schwer, dass damit nicht das Ende unserer wild-romantischen Beziehung gemeint ist?"

Daraufhin konnte sich der Schakal ein leichtes Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Ach, weißt Du `Two, wer sich als Aura-Schakal auf eine Beziehung mit einer manchmal nervigen, aber dafür verdammt gutaussehenden Psycho-Katze einlässt - und so lange durcholt - der kann sich schon als abgehärteter Veteran bezeichnen. So schnell wirst Du mich nicht los, Liebster", sprach er sanft und gab seinen etwas größeren Partner einen kurzen, aber liebevollen Kuss. Mewtwo gab ein gespielt empörtes Schnauben von sich, um dann zu erwidern: „Also wenn Du bereits unsere bisherigen 10 Monate als ‚so lange' bezeichnest, sehe ich es für unsere Zukunft wirklich schwarz", ehe er mit einer ernsteren Gesichtsausdruck hinzufügte „aber so wie ich dich kenne, ist es nicht das, was heute Nacht geschehen wird. Ich liege auch richtig mit der Annahme, das dieses Etwas, was du spürst, bereits jetzt passiert?" Für einen normalsterblichen Außenstehenden klangen solche Worte etwas wirr oder rätselhaft, wie von einer höheren Spezies. Doch das waren die beiden schließlich auch. Sie waren größer als die Menschen. Schöner. Stärker. Weitaus intelligenter. Konnten Dinge und Zeitgeschehnisse erfühlen, die für Andere verborgen blieben. Und sie kannten und spürten sich einander blind. Das katzenähnliche Pokémon sollte Recht behalten, als Lucario wieder sprach.

„Genau so ist es. Ich registriere seit einer knappen Stunde etwas Eigenartiges. Etwas geschieht. Ich kann es Dir nicht genau sagen, Liebster. Doch ich spüre irgendetwas.. weit weg.. und doch.. diese Präsenz.. sie scheint mir sehr bekannt.."  
Mewtwo verlagerte ein wenig sein Gewicht, während er fragend seine Augenbraue hob. „Hmm. Ist es positiver oder negativer Natur?"  
Der anmutige Schakal atmete tief aus. „Die Signatur selber? Positiv… Eindeutig. Wenn auch nur schwach erkennbar, weit weg, wie ich sie ohne meine vollzogene Mega-Evolution wohl gar nicht aufspüren würde."  
Nur durch diese war es ihm über seiner neuen Aura-Tentakel geworden, die Mewtwo gerne scherzhaft Dreadlocks nannte, noch viel weitreichender und detaillierter Aura aufzuspüren.  
Lucario erwiderte Mewtwo's Blick. „Es ist eine junge Person... ein junger Mensch. Männlich"  
Er konzentrierte seinen Aura-Fokus stärker. „Sein Herz ist von reiner, guter Natur. Doch etwas versetzt es in tiefer Aufregung, vergiftet es regelrecht. Etwas furchtbares muss passiert sein. Es begann so plötzlich, als wäre er.. aus dem Schlaf gerissen worden. Hmmm. Um ihm herum fühle ich enorm viel Dunkelheit, Furcht und unglaubliche Schmerzen... er leidet schwer..."  
Seine Ohren zuckten stärker. „...sein Körper ist angeschlagen und sehr schwach. Ich spüre die zunehmende Instabilität seiner Aura-Signatur, für einen Menschen ausgesprochen mächtig, doch sie flackert, bäumt sich nochmals auf, um im nächsten Moment noch schwächer zu werden.. er kämpft dagegen an.."  
Und dann weiteten sich seine Augen. Und seine nächsten Worte waren nur noch ein Wispern.  
„Mewtwo.. er stirbt."

Der Angesprochene sah ihn ruhig an, lies äußerlich keine Regung erkennen. Doch tief in ihm tobte es. Sein Partner beherrschte seine Aura-Fähigkeiten so gut wie kein anderes Individuum auf dem gesamten Planeten. Er konnte aura-fühlige Menschen und Pokémon aus unglaublich großen Distanzen orten und detaillierte Informationen über sie und ihr unmittelbares Umfeld preisgeben. Mewtwo's eigene Psy-Fähigkeiten waren ebenfalls nicht von schlechten Eltern (nun, im seinem Fall genauergesagt von Mew), vielleicht sogar den Aura-Skills seines Liebhabers leicht überlegen - auch wenn es Dieser freilich niemals offen zugeben würde. Doch seine eigenen Psy-Sensoren, welche sich in seinen abstehenden Ohren befanden, waren nur auf mittleren bis kurzen Distanzen wirkungsvoll, die Aufklärung über weite Entfernungen übernahm stets der Schakal. Wie dem auch sei - er vertraute Lucario's Urteil jederzeit und ohne zu Zögern. Wenn er etwas spürte, dann hatte es stets einen verdammt guten Grund. So war es wohl auch diesmal. Und es klang unheilvoll.

„Wer er genau ist, kannst Du mir aber wohl nicht sagen?", fragte er hoffnungsvoll.  
Der Schakal schüttelte sachte den Kopf, um seine auf dem weichen Kissen ausgebreiteten Aura-Tentakeln, die immer noch das betroffene Wesen abtasteten, nicht zu behindern. „Unmöglich zu sagen... zu weit weg. Bestimmt um die 120 Kilometer, dass ist eigentlich schon knapp über meiner Reichweite. Es ist seltsam... diese Signatur.. sie wirkt auf mich-", doch ehe er fortfahren konnte, hob Mewto, der seinen Blick nun selber aus dem Fenster hinauswarf, seine Hand.

„Vielleicht wissen wir gleich mehr, Lucario. Wir bekommen Besuch."

.

* * *

_Nun konntest Du einen ersten Blick auf unseren beiden anmutigen Legendaries werfen! Keine Sorge, in späteren Kapiteln werden sie und ihre eigenen Geschichten nach und nach genauer beschrieben - schön portionsweise! Wer wird wohl dieser ominöser Besucher sein, den Mewtwo mit seinen stets scharfen Blick erfasst hat? Du wirst es im nächsten Kapitel herausfinden! :-)_


End file.
